During basketball practice players are responsible for keeping count of how many shots are taken and at the end of the practice the player reports the number to the coach. Since the count is typically mental it is usually only an approximation.
In general shot counters are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,882 to Strong discloses a portable timer/calculator for basketball players and can be used to count baskets made or missed. The device is a belt that is worn around a player's waist and they manually select the appropriate button during a specific period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,179 to Shieh discloses a score counter for sensing the route of basket ball shots and includes a pair of photoelectric sensors installed at respective positions below an inner rim of a basket hoop to detect valid basketball shots. U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,368 to Hampton discloses a basketball score-keeping device for detecting shots attempted and made.
The present invention provides an advantage over these known devices by providing easier way to keep count of shots and also assists the player in performing a correct jump shot.
The invention helps basketball players keep count of how many shots are taken instead of mentally keeping track of the shots which can be erroneous.
For example, if a player takes two jump shots and one is made and the other is missed you are 1 for 2. With the invention device, if a player misses one shot and makes one shot, the two shots come up on the device but the player only has to count their missed shots.
The main purpose of the invention is to provide a shooting band device to help players maintain the perfect jump shot while also keeping count of the number of shot attempts made. The device includes two elastic rings which are attached to the index and middle finger of the players shooting hand. This allows the shooter to maintain the perfect jump shot when shooting the ball.
Another benefit of the invention is to assist the player in performing a correct jump shot. The invention device has a band that keeps count of how many shots a player takes, while the other piece snaps when a jump shot is performed correctly.